the greatest reunion
by grapboi
Summary: isaac, a sad korean jewish canadian recently moves away. but little does he know, he's about to meet someone very special


The Greatest Reunion (based on a true story and adapted into a best selling novel and award winning movie, see in theatres this thursday.)

Written and directed by grapboi

In a little province, in a little city, in a little computer, in a little discord call. "Next one to leave this call loves alan," NATHAN challenges "bruhhh i actually gotta go to sleep," complains isaac. "Wait isaac, your dad is calling you!" isaacs disregards the comments but little does he know someone very special is about to meet him. Brett, nathan and Isaac look at the chat shocked at what they see, David Suzuki infiltrated the chat and typed, "isaac, im calling you," But before Isaac has time to react, his mom calls him into the other room ;) ;) Nathan and Brett look dumbfounded at the chat reading what has been typed, "Isaac, where r u, im calling u, get back here right now," types david suzuki, but as soon as he joins the chat bobo the great and powerful types, "FRAUD" the lora-i mean david suzuki types "isaac cho, wait no im not, trust me, this is fraud." defends david todoroki, "im not a fraud," "wait actually who tf" asks bobo the great and pwoerful bonobo of the nightblu3 tribe. "I just said fuck off" david suzuymia replies, "that's it" confronts bobo the great and powerful bonobo of the nightblu3 tribe second in line to the throne of meester hung, Brett finally out of his confusion types, "david susumiya? Is that you?" "yes," replies david momonkas, "im isaacs dad," "david mamonkas?" asks bobo the great and poweful bonobo of the nightblu3 tribe second in line to the throne of meester hung and slayer of the bbc, "this is fraud, i iwll pay u to not say that" replies suzuki of the davids, "fraud" challenges bobo the great and poweful bonobo of the nightblu3 tribe second in line to the throne of meester hung and slayer of the bbc and sucker of the nips of long, "fuck off" david juzumo replies sophistically after long thought and time. "The true david is david subaru" types bobo the great and poweful bonobo of the nightblu3 tribe second in line to the throne of meester hung and slayer of the bbc and sucker of the nips of long but also the fister of phones, "thats fraud" david subaru retorts. After 3 hours of long and intelligent banter isaac finally returns. "ISAAC , IM TTRING TO CALL U!" exclaims david, "oh noooooooooo" replies isaac intelligently, "IM YOUR LONG LSOT DAD ANSWER YOU MUST KNOW YOUR LINEAGE!" says david miyuki, isaaac cho, after long thinking and comtemplating the recent information he received replies, "go eat some fuqing ytree sap." 'Gotem good' isaac says to himself in victory, surely defeating this fake imposter, but to isaacs surprise david replies, "YOUR ACTUALLY JAPANESE, YOUR REAL NAME IS ISAAC SUSUMiYA!" shocked and angry replies, "shove a pinecone up yo but wotashi wol stupid you dumb fuq." isaac in his mind says to himself, that surely would stop this stupid imposter! But david diligently types, "YOUR REAL NAME IS ISAAC SUBARU PLEASE SON!" now fully angry and in denial replies "LOL" david taken aback replies "ISAAC COME HOME, BACK TO CALGARY!" angrily isaac replies, "FUCK OFF!" there arguing gets heated with everyone being acused of being called frauds, everyone is suspect in these. Isaac in denial and rage types, "I HPOE TREE GROWS UP YO ASS YOU ENVIRONMENTALIST SCUM!" bobo the great and poweful bonobo of the nightblu3 tribe second in line to the throne of meester hung and slayer of the bbc and sucker of the nips of long and licekr and sticker of anime titties retrots " S" out of desperation david toyota types, "ISAAC HOW COULD U?" david mazda sighs, "isaac...its time you know the truth. I am a fraud! My real name is..the lorax. And i speak for the trees. Isaac you were born inside a tree. I passed you down to your mother, because I trsuted her. With the knowledge of the tre-" the newly named lorax is interrupted by Brando fongo the biggest faggit ever spams "i speak for the trees too," the lorax replies "stfu, fuck off, youpr a fucking fraud, i will grow a tree up your ass, you little monkas i hope you die of liver cancer and trees forsee it," the lorax continues back to his original speech, "ISAAC HOW COULD U, isaac it's time you know the truth, i am a fraud, my real name is...the lorax, and i speak for the trees, isaac you were born inside a tree, oh wait i already said this, back to your mom...ahem ahem, because I trusted her with the knowledghe of my illegitiamte child, i fucked a tree and you were born and i dissguised you as huyman and you lvied with yoru mom believing you were human. Havent u noticed u like the smell of tress and the taste of tress. Its becasue you are w tree but your mother betrayed me and tried to reconnect with you, you were taken and i wont forgive this action, you moving away will only determine me more and i will once and for all reconnect you to the trees. I also disguised myself as a human, i warned you, anyone ANYONE who gets in my way will be deafeated. Anways i disguised myself as david suzki for years in order to try adn connect with isaac, but he never noticed me i worker for years and years trying to be noticed, making many accomplishments but in the end isaac, my son, you never noticed me, so i took it into my own hands and tried to steal you back from your mother but she was too quick and she left for tonroto where i had no power. My true form would be revealed abnd everyone would perish upon gazing on my beautiful form. Isaac its time you joined uyour real heritage come back home, isaac the answer was within youself, you knew within yhourself, eat yo greens that is why, yhou are my true and onyl son." After the great speech, isaac's eyes fill to the brim with tears of confusion, joy, happiness, angriness, sadness, everything. Suddenly the lorax bursts into isaacs room, startled at first Isaac asks if its really him. "Come to me son," the lorax exclaims crying with joy, isaac and lorax embrace eachother for what seems like centuries, "I have finally found you my son!" And thus concludes the greatest reunion of history.


End file.
